The Origin of Species
by psycheros
Summary: Di masa depan, manusia menemukan cara menghadirkan kembali hewan yang telah punah. Fanfiksi untuk #ANIMALIAChallenge
**DISCLAIMER** : Karakter Touken Ranbu adalah milik **DMM** dan **Nitro+**. Ide cerita adalah milik **psycheros**. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial maupun komersial diambil dari cerita ini.

 **WARNING:** dystopia / human experimentation and exploitation / animal cruelty

* * *

SARAPAN pagi ini: seekor tuna mentah (begitu besar sampai ekor dan kepalanya tidak muat di baki makan), semangkuk susu (dari baunya, susu beras. Ew. Tapi masih lebih baik daripada santan tanpa rasa), serta empat butir pil sebesar dua ruas kelingking. Empat. Satu untuk setiap tiga jam. Itu artinya hari ini dia harus bekerja sampai malam, menjadi atraksi Safari Malam yang hanya tersedia pada musim-musim liburan.

Ha.

Nihongou mendongak melihat papan target pengunjung beberapa puluh meter di depan. Deret angka digital menunjukkan nilai enam kali lipat dari hari biasa, dengan tiga jadwal kunjungan VIP dari kelompok donatur terbesar. Di bawah angka dan jadwal VIP itu tertera tanggal, 1 Juli, dan di bawahnya lagi adalah tulisan berjalan: SELAMAT LIBUR MUSIM PANAS! Tidak terasa kebun binatang ini telah memasuki masa-masa sibuknya lagi. Sulit untuk menyadari pergerakan waktu kalau kau tidak pernah mendapatkan hari libur.

Suara geraman marah disusul kerompyang baki aluminium jatuh ke lantai. Nihongou terlonjak, menoleh waspada ke sisi sebelah kanan. Di pojok ruangan, Ookurikara nampak tengah menyeringai memamerkan taring-taring tajam, wajah felids runcingnya menegang layaknya macan siap menyerang. Punggungnya menekuk defensif seperti Si Bongkok dari Notre Dame, desis-desis marah keluar dari dalam tenggorokan. Di depannya, Mitsutada si panther hitam menggerung dalam penuh penyesalan dan mendorong ikan tuna dengan moncongnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Ookurikara selalu menjadi agresif setelah menegak pilnya, tapi Mitsutada seolah tak pernah kapok menggoda. Dia memang tidak pernah belajar.

Geruman-geruman lain yang meremangkan bulu roma menarik Nihongou kembali ke realitas. Memandang sekeliling, ia mendapati rekan-rekannya telah sibuk menenggelamkan wajah mereka ke baki, mengganyang daging sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara binal lagi liar. Beberapa dari mereka mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan mata kuning nanar, kedua kaki depan berdenyut-denyut seperti siap mencakar. Beberapa yang lain bahkan telah berdiri di keempat kaki dan mulai berjalan-jalan di lorong sempit dengan gelisah, mengeluarkan suara-suara agresif. Pintu kerangkeng harus segera dibuka sebelum terjadi perkelahian antar spesies.

Menyadari waktu sarapan akan segera habis, Nihongou segera menguntal semua pilnya dalam sekali telan. Efeknya hampir seketika. Tubuhnya sepanas api berkobar, darah mendidih bagai dibakar, perut berkeriut meluntak lapar. Dalam sekejap, ikan tuna yang barusan tampak menjijikkan jadi bikin perut keroncongan. Membuka rahang, ia meraup makan paginya dalam satu gigitan, menggeram mengancam pada mata-mata lain yang memandang dengan waspada, kentara sekali ingin merebut jatahnya.

Bunyi dentang kelentang di sisi lain ruangan. Pintu kerangkeng besi mulai bergerak naik, tanda mereka harus segera menuju pos masing-masing di Area Safari. Nihongou mereguk susu cepat-cepat, lidah panjang berdurinya menghantam-hantam dasar mangkuk, kemudian, setelah semua makanan tandas tak tersisa, melompat anggun menyusul kawan-kawannya.

Papan pengunjung menyala dengan angka-angka baru: 09:00. Dua belas jam lagi sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

 **T** he **O** rigin **o** f **S** pecies

by psycher **o** s

.

.

.

* * *

 **[10:00]**

 **KUNJUNGAN I: Studi Wisata Sekolah Dasar**

 **LOKASI: Area #2 Savana Barat**

* * *

Beruntung sekali menjadi seekor singa jantan.

Sebagai satu dari sedikit spesies kucing yang hidup berkelompok, singa jantan mendapatkan hak istimewa sebagai pemimpin kawanan. Sementara singa-singa betina berkejaran memburu mangsa di bawah terik matahari savana Afrika (lebih tepatnya: terik matahari artifisial yang suhunya disesuaikan dengan alam Afrika), singa jantan boleh bersantai di bawah rindang pohon akasia yang memayung seperti jamur raksasa, mengedikkan kepala besar bersurai lebat sambil menampilkan ekspresi terkantuk-kantuk-tapi-berwibawa. Nihongou menyukai jabatan ini, yang dia dapatkan dengan cucuran darah dan airmata.

(Secara literalis. Pihak Pengelola Kebun Binatang menganggap pertarungan dua singa jantan berebut kekuasaan akan menjadi tontonan menarik. Desember kemarin, sebagai bagian dari atraksi musim dingin, Nihongou terpilih untuk bertarung dalam arena ala gladiator melawan Tarou, pemegang predikat singa alpha sebelumnya. Itu adalah pergumulan yang intens. Para Pengelola menyuntikkan hormon pemicu adrenalin khusus yang membuat mereka lebih ganas, lebih beringas, dan saat segalanya berakhir Nihongou amat bersyukur ia tidak menggigit robek leher seniornya).

Sebuah bus wisata berwarna cokelat susu dengan bagian depan berbentuk muka ajax (bempernya didesain sedemikian rupa agar nampak seperti gigi menyeringai) berderu mendekat, roda-roda besar mengaburkan debu ke mana-mana. Bahkan dari kejauhan telinga Nihongou yang sensitif dapat menangkap suara ribut anak-anak. Ah. Kunjungan Wisata dari Sekolah Privat Internasional Tokyo. Tempatnya anak pejabat dipersiapkan untuk menjadi sebusuk orangtua mereka.

"Di depan kita, bisa kalian lihat, adalah kawanan singa," suara Ichigo, pemandu khusus wisata anak-anak, terdengar diceria-ceriakan di antara cericit ribut bocah ingusan. "Dahulu, singa hidup di daratan Afrika, Eropa, Timur Tengah, dan India. Singa berasal dari famili _felidae_ —sama seperti kucing peliharaan! Tapi tentu saja, kalian tidak bisa memelihara seekor singa di rumah," pemandu berambut biru itu mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa penuh canda.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku pernah baca, dulu ada singa yang dipelihara dan jadi bintang film!" Salah seorang anak ternyata lebih berwawasan daripada teman-temannya. "Singa, cheetah, dan harimau; dulu dijinakkan sebagai hewan peliharaan sultan!"

"Hm? Tidak, tidak. Bahkan pada jaman dahulu, memelihara singa dianggap tidak lazim. Cheetah, ya. Mereka lebih mudah dijinakkan karena karakternya tidak buas. Orang-orang di Jazirah Arab bahkan pernah memanfaatkan mereka sebagai teman berburu kijang." Nihongou bisa membayangkan Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menayangkan video hologram tentang sejarah cheetah. "Tapi singa? Nuh-uh. Mereka adalah predator liar yang angkuh!"

"Apa singa makan orang?" Satu cecunguk mencicit ketakutan. Nihongou menggeram, mulutnya tertarik dalam seringai macam tertawa. _Oh ya_ , ia membayangkan dia bisa menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu, _singa makan orang. Terutama orang-orang jahat yang membuat kami menderita._

"Singa bisa menyerang manusia—tapi jangan khawatir! Singa-singa di sini tidak akan memangsamu!"

"Kenapa tidak akan memangsa kami? Apa dia sudah _jinak_?" Tukas seorang lagi tak terima. Laki-laki, kalau dari suaranya. Dan sok ngebos, petentang-petenteng. Ha. Pasti didikan orangtua sampahnya. "Kalau jinak, apa bedanya dengan kucing rumahan!"

 _Oh ya, Ichigo. Apa bedanya kami dengan kucing rumahan?_ Nihongou pasti sudah terkekeh-kekeh kalau bisa. Alih-alih, ia mengedikkan kepala dan mengeluarkan geram-dengkur kegelian, seperti kucing kesayangan yang digaruk oleh tuannya.

"Bukan jinak, tapi _terlatih_ ," Ichigo menjawab diplomatis, meski nada jengkel tak pelak menyisip di antara kalimatnya. "Tentu saja dia tetap bisa menyerang anak nakal kalau aku menyuruhnya."

 _Jawaban cerdas, Ichigo._

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depan pohon akasia, menutupi Nihongou dari pandangan kawanan antelop di savana. Anak-anak dalam bus berebut menempelkan wajah di jendela berjeruji, muka mereka yang bulat kemerahan nampak seperti babi. Nihogou menunjukkan aksi menguap lebar, memamerkan deretan taring sempurna di atas gusi merah muda. Anak-anak ber-wow dan wah. Taruhan, bocah-bocah kelebihan duit itu pasti memerintahkan kamera implan di mata mereka untuk merekam setiap gerak-geriknya.

Sesungguhnya Nihongou paling malas unjuk gigi di depan berandalan kecil seperti ini, yang begitu buta dan ignoran akan dunia hingga hal-hal kecil di luar kewajaran membuat mereka ternganga-nganga. Tapi eh, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Dengan anggun ia bangkit berdiri, meregangkan tubuh, mengedikkan kepala hingga surai cokelat-hitamnya melambai-lambai bak rumput liar. Berputar menghadap bus, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu—dalam satu gerakan indah—meloncat dan bertengger di atap kendaraan.

Anak-anak di dalam bersorak, menengadah menatapnya melalui atap-satu-arah. Beberapa mendecit ketakutan, bertanya pada Ichigo apakah atap kaca itu tidak akan jebol ("Tidak, Sayang, kaca ini bisa menahan injakan tiga ekor gajah dewasa! Oh ya, pernah kejadian. Nanti kuceritakan.") Nihongou berjalan mondar-mandir tak ubahnya peragawan, mengatur derap langkah agar terdengar mantap lagi mengancam, sembari menertawakan lelucon pribadi dalam hati: lihatlah anak-anak borjuis ini, membayar mahal untuk melihat testikel seekor singa yang berjalan-jalan di atas kepala mereka.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Nihongou kembali meloncat menjejak tanah. Mengayunkan ekor satu-dua kali sebagai tanda perdamaian angkuh—aku tak mau menjadi kawanmu, tapi aku tak akan menyakitimu— lalu membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan auman gahar membahana, jenis yang akan membuat rombongan gajah lari tunggang langgang dan burung pied barbet terbang meninggalkan sarang. Anak-anak bertepuk tangan. Nah. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Bus itu akan segera pergi ke area satwa lain, dan ia bisa tidur siang sejenak sebelum rombongan selanjutnya tiba.

Nihongou kembali ke posnya di bawah akasia, membaringkan tubuh dan meletakkan kepala di atas kedua kaki depannya.

Tapi bus itu tidak bergerak.

Alih-alih, Nihongou mendengar kata-kata mengerikan terucap dari bibir sopan Ichigo:

"Nah, adik-adik. Sesuai paket tur, kalian boleh berfoto dengan singa jantan ini. Jangan berebut! Semua kebagian!" Ada gaung minta maaf dalam suaranya yang sudah pasti ditujukan pada Nihongou.

Diiringi sorai bersemangat pintu bus mendesis terbuka. Anak-anak menghambur seperti kecoa dari sarang yang disemprot obat serangga, Ichigo paling belakang dan meringis minta maaf sambil mengacungkan jempol memberi semangat.

Sesi foto itu berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Kawanan singa betina yang tangguh juga dipanggil untuk berfoto dalam kelompok, berpose konyol seperti properti studio. Anak-anak itu memeluk, menunggangi punggung, mengajak salaman seolah dia adalah seekor anjing kampung; tampaknya tak keberatan bahwa dia bersikap _jinak_ seperti kucing peliharaan.

"Oke semuanya, waktunya habis! Ayo, masih banyak hewan yang harus kita kunjungi! Hap-hap-hap!" Akhirnya, setelah rasanya _bertahun-tahun_ , Ichigo bertepuk tangan memanggil tuyul-tuyul asuhannya. "Ucapkan _bye-bye_ dan terima kasih pada singa-singa!"

" _Bye-bye_ singa! Terima kasih fotonya!"

Mereka menghilang kembali di balik pintu otomatis. Bus berderum meninggalkan area, para singa betina menggerutu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rupanya bukan Nihongou saja yang merasa terhina.

Yah. Namanya juga pekerjaan.

* * *

 **[15:00]**

 **KUNJUNGAN II: Mahasiswa Praktik Kerja Lapangan Fakultas Bioteknologi Universitas Tokyo**

 **LOKASI: Area #2 Savana Barat**

* * *

Mereka datang saat kawanannya sedang makan siang (atau makan sore, lebih tepatnya. Logika Pengelola adalah memberi jatah makan kedua pada pukul 3 sore karena mereka sarapan pukul 8. Siapalah Nihongou untuk komplain, meskipun perutnya sudah menggelinjang sejak pukul 1 siang). Sementara dia dan singa-singa lain membrakoti daging sintetis yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa seperti paha zebra (masih lengkap dengan bulu bergarisnya), mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu berdiri mengelilingi mereka dengan kacamata digital terpasang, sesekali jemari lentik memencet tombol-tombol mikroskopik di bingkainya.

"Mereka benar-benar bisa makan daging mentah?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan, takjub (Nihongou juga takjub melihat anak itu memakai rok mini dan sepatu hak tinggi di belantara begini). "Tidak ada komplikasi sama sekali?"

"Oh ya," Kepala Kebun Binatang, yang menyediakan waktu khusus untuk mendampingi anak didik dari organisasi donatur terbesar itu, menjawab penuh bangga. "Dalam kondisi ini sistem pencernaan mereka beradaptasi sangat baik, seperti hewan liar pada umumnya. Mereka bisa makan daging yang mengandung salmonella atau ikan dengan tingkat merkuri tinggi dan tetap baik-baik saja! Bukannya kami memberi mereka makanan semacam itu, tapi," Ia menambahkan sambil melirik kawanan singa dan menyunggingkan senyum bisnisman. Kalau saja Nihongou bisa memutar bola mata atau berteriak, " _tai kebo!"_

"Berapa banyak kebutuhan konsumsi mereka dalam satu hari? Nampaknya jauh lebih sedikit daripada spesies originalnya?" Mahasiswa lain mengonfirmasi, bola mata bergerak cepat di balik kacamata. Kentara sekali ia tengah membaca komparasi data hologram yang ditayangkan oleh lensa optiknya.

"Saat ini kebutuhan konsumsi setiap unit berkisar pada satu sampai dua kilogram daging per hari. Jumlah yang besar, tapi jauh lebih sedikit daripada singa original yang membutuhkan sekitar tujuh kilogram daging merah per hari. Tentu saja, saat ini para ahli masih terus mengembangkan teknologi untuk memperkecil porsi itu. Diperkirakan lima tahun mendatang kita dapat memperoleh unit-unit yang hanya memutuhkan satu pon daging setiap harinya."

"Bagaimana dengan intelegensi mereka?" Seorang pemuda berwajah lembut berambut hijau lumut berjongkok dan mengunci pandang dengan Nihongou. Mendadak rasa rendah diri menjalarinya dan ia dengan sengaja memalingkan muka, berpura-pura sibuk mengganyang tulang. "Apakah mereka benar-benar feral?"

Betapapun seringnya peneliti mampir ke safari ini untuk melakukan observasi, betapapun seringnya Nihongou dipilih sebagai objek penelitian, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak setiap kali orang-orang itu berbicara tentang dirinya seolah ia tidak ada di sana, seolah ia tak dapat mengerti pembicaraan mereka. Lebih membuat frustrasi karena perbuatan orang-orang itu dapat dijustifikasi. Mereka tidak dapat berkomunikasi langsung dengannya.

"Sampai titik tertentu, naluri hewaniah memang tertanam kuat di otak mereka. Naluri untuk berburu, melindungi diri, bertarung, bahkan sampai refleks kecil macam mengibaskan ekor seperti itu," Kepala Kebun Binatang menunjuk ekornya yang secara refleks mengibas-ngibas senang saat ia menggerogoti makanan. Nihongou bisa merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya, meskipun dengan muka penuh bulu ia tidak mungkin tampak merona. Segera ia menghentikan kibasan ekornya, yang justru digunakan Kepala sebagai bantalan penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Tapi—seperti yang kalian lihat juga—selalu ada residual pola pikir yang tertinggal. Rekam gelombang otak yang dilakukan pada tiga ratus sampel dari beragam spesies menunjukkan aktivitas dalam tingkat kesadaran yang berbeda-beda. Bisa dibilang itu tergantung pada kemampuan masing-masing individu untuk menjadi resistan atau berbaur dengan rekayasa genetikanya."

"Maksud Anda, ada beberapa unit yang benar-benar menjadi hewan, tapi ada pula yang seperti makhluk jejadian?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu, apakah individu yang resistan lambat laun akan terkalahkan oleh rekayasa genetik?" Pemuda berambut ungu yang nampak paling senior di antara yang lain menelisik kritis, "Adakah efek jangka panjang permanen dari program ini?"

Seolah ada magnet tak tampak dalam pertanyaan terakhir itu, semua singa menengadah menatap Kepala Kebun Binatang. Pria tua berjenggot tebal mengalahkan semak barberi itu berdeham, menegakkan punggung, dan memberi sinyal pada sopir jeep safari untuk menyalakan mesinnya.

"Soal itu, kami punya data yang lengkap di Pusat Penelitian. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke sana dan melihatnya? Kebetulan, sekarang juga waktunya cemilan sore!"

Ketujuh mahasiswa itu saling pandang tapi toh bergumam mengiyakan. Seperti domba digiring penggembala mereka masuk kembali dalam mobil, tak sedikit pun menoleh kembali pada kawanan predator berbulu emas di bawah pohon akasia.

* * *

 **[19:00]**

 **KUNJUNGAN III: Asosiasi Pemburu Hobiis**

 **LOKASI: Savana Barat**

* * *

Ternyata dia hanya satu dari sekian yang _beruntung_ menjadi atraksi malam. Berpuluh-puluh rekannya telah digiring kembali ke gedung besar berpintu jeruji, kepala loyo wajah kusut tubuh letih tapi hei, _setidaknya mereka tidak harus menghibur segerombol orang kaya gila yang menjadikan perburuan satwa sebagai olahraga elit_. Setelah matahari terbenam, kawanan singa hanya tersisa Nihongou dan dua ekor singa betina, Gokotai dan Higekiri. Seluruh tubuh Gokotai gemetar karena cemas—ini perburuan pertamanya—sementara Higekiri, yang dari sononya memang agak-agak ekstrem, malah mengasah cakarnya di batu dengan bersemangat.

"Tenang saja, Goko Sayang. Anggap saja seperti main kucing-kucingan," dengkurnya kalem, menjilati kaki depan layaknya seorang psikopat menjilati pisau sebelum menikam korban. "Sayang sekali kita tidak diizinkan _menyerang_ mereka. Oh, bayangkan betapa puasnya merobek daging lembut manusia, darah berceratan di atas rumput cokelat seperti bunga..."

Gokotai merintih lemah, mengerutkan tubuh sekecil mungkin sampai menyerupai bola. Nihongou memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derum jeep dari arah pintu masuk, diiringi tawa tak sabar para pemburu. Seketika suasana safari berubah tegang—Nihongou dapat merasakan hewan-hewan lain yang tersembunyi dalam gelap malam, merunduk waspada mengambil ancang-ancang.

Jangkrik berkerik di tanah lapang. Burung nazar bertengger di dahan-dahan, siluet mereka nampak bagai hantu-hantu bongkok.

Suara tembakan pertama. Para pemburu melolongkan teriakan maniak, mobil jeep digas maksimal menembus medan. Satwa-satwa berlarian, berharap penuh mereka tak tertembak tapi juga mendoakan _ada_ yang segera jadi korban, sebab permainan ini tidak akan selesai sebelum para tamu itu mendapatkan buruan.

Nihongou menggerung pelan, melarikan diri di balik semak.

Atraksi Perburuan Malam telah dimulai.

.

.

Konon, pada jaman dahulu kala, singa jantan disebut sebagai Raja Hutan.

Sosoknya yang indah tapi berbahaya dan kawanan betinanya yang segarang prajurit dalam laga mampu membuat lutut manusia gemetar tak berdaya. Maahes, dewa perang Mesir, adalah sosok dewa perang berkepala singa. Dalam Alkitab, singa kerap menjadi metafora Sang Pencipta. Dulu sekali, begitu lama hingga terasa bagai mitos, manusia pernah tunduk pada keperkasaan sang raja rimba, pernah mengandalkan api sebagai tameng sambil berharap para predator akan menjauhi kampung-kampung mereka.

Tapi manusia tak pernah mau kalah. Begitu menyadari singa bisa mati mereka mulai berburu, dan begitu menyadari pemburu singa setara dengan pahlawan mereka mulai menjadikannya tropi kemenangan. Tahun 2080, Singa Afrika jantan terakhir mati di penangkaran SanWild, Afrika Selatan. Segala upaya untuk menciptakan keturunan dari inseminasi buatan maupun kloning tak membuahkan hasil memuaskan.

"Aku melihatnya! Arah jam sebelas! Siapkan senapan, cepat cepat!"

Singa adalah hewan nokturnal. Penglihatannya sangat baik di malam hari, jauh melebihi manusia. Tapi kemudian manusia menemukan lampu.

DOR!

"Argh, sial! Dia lolos! Kejar, kita sudah mendapat jejaknya!"

Singa dapat berlari 80 kilometer per jam. Ia lebih cepat dari gazelle dan kuda, lebih gesit daripada hyena. Manusia jelas bukan tandingannya. Tapi kemudian manusia menemukan kendaraan.

"Itu dia! Tunggu—aku sudah berhasil menguncinya—ya!"

DOR!

"Kena?"

DOR!

"Kena!"

"Yeah!"

Singa pernah menjadi predator puncak rantai makanan. Tapi tubuhnya hanyalah daging dan darah, tetap terkoyak ditembus timah. Di hadapan manusia yang buas, ia tak pernah sanggup bertahan.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah memilih Perburuan Malam kami sebagai atraksi pilihan Tuan sekalian."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Justru kami yang berterima kasih. Perburuan tadi seru sekali! Semuanya bermain sepenuh hati!"

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Kami memang sangat selektif memilih para pemain, demi servis yang memuaskan untuk para pelanggan."

"Ya, ya. Tidak salah kami memilih safari ini sebagai penerima donasi tetap kami." Tawa jumawa. "Eh, tapi mereka yang tertembak akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Peluru yang kami sediakan dirancang khusus untuk hanya melumpuhkan, bukan membunuh. Tim Medis kami juga memiliki perangkat operasi laser termutakhir. Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang dan mereka akan segar bugar seperti sedia kala."

" _Phew_ , syukurlah kalau begitu. Tidak mau Serikat Pekerja menuntut kita karena mencederai anggota mereka dengan sengaja, eh? Bisa panjang urusannya nanti, hahaha!"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Ah, dan sebagai informasi, kami di Kebun Binatang dan Safari Tokyo telah menjaminkan keselamatan pekerja sesuai dengan Undang-Undang Nomor..."

Pembicaraan penuh kesombongan dan penjilatan itu melamat keluar masuk telinga Nihongou seperti gaung memuakkan. Bius membuat rongga otaknya serasa disumpal kapas, lidahnya tebal seperti gumpalan kentang, tapi pada saat bersamaan juga mengurangi panas pedih di punggungnya ke level tertahankan. Peluru itu mungkin memang tidak mematikan, tapi masih tetap sakit seperti peletikan neraka jahanam.

"Orang-orang keparat," gumam Mitsutada pelan, begitu pelan hingga mungkin hanya Nihongou, yang berbaring di tempat tidur di samping Ookurikara, yang mendengarnya. Mitsutada tidak mendapatkan tugas Safari Malam. Kini ia tengah mengelus-elus bulu licin Ookurikara dengan penuh sayang, ber-sssh sssh menenangkan ketika macan itu melenguh kesakitan oleh lubang berdarah dikelilingi luka bakar di kaki kanan. "Semoga mereka tersandung batu dan mati karena tetanus."

"Nah, nah, Mitsutada. Menyingkirlah dulu," Yagen, sang ketua Tim Medis, mendadak muncul sambil mendorong kereta penuh berisi obat. "Kami akan melakukan tindakan medis sekarang. Tak perlu khawatir, luka Ookurikara tidak dalam. Lima belas menit lagi dia sudah bisa pulang."

Yagen dan asisten-asistennya mendorong tempat tidur Nihongou dan Ookurikara menuju ruang operasi. Sebelum pintu menutup, Nihongou kembali mendapat kesempatan mengilas wajah pemburu-pemburunya—pria-pria congkak yang menganggap nyawa lain lebih rendah dari mereka, sosok-sosok tanpa nurani yang menggerakkan dunia dengan pundi-pundi emas. Salah satu dari pria itu masih punya nyali untuk nyengir ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Pria itu beruntung. Singa tidak dapat mengacungkan jari tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nevertheless so profound is our ignorance, and so high our presumption, that we marvel when we hear of the extinction of an organic being; and as we do not see the cause, we invoke cataclysms to desolate the world, or invent laws on the duration of the forms of life."_

— **C** harles **D** arwin

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[22:00]**

 **LOKASI: Distrik #6 Tokyo**

* * *

Suara muntah-muntah hebat menyambut Nihongou begitu masuk apartemen. Melepas sepatu serampangan dan tak repot melepas jaket, pria itu tergopoh-gopoh menuju satu-satunya toilet di rumah itu. Seperti dugaan, adiknya Hasebe tengah terkulai dengan kepala menunduk di kloset, menuangkan isi perut seperti bak sampah yang dijungkir.

"Hasebe, hei," dengan hati-hati Nihongou menyisipkan lengan kiri untuk menyangga dada adiknya, sementara tangan kanan memijat-mijat lembut tengkuk belakang. Rambut dan kemeja Hasebe kuyup oleh keringat dingin, agaknya ia sudah cukup lama menderita. Muntahannya berwarna biru cerah macam deterjen—entah apa yang mereka paksakan masuk ke dalam sistemnya hari ini—dan beberapa tercecer di lantai kamar mandi seakan Hasebe tidak sempat menyemburkannya ke dalam kloset.

(Nihongou mendapatkan dorongan aneh untuk mengendus dan menjilat ceceran itu. Ia menggeleng kencang-kencang untuk mengembalikan kewarasan).

Setelah meluntakkan isi lambung empat kali lagi, Hasebe akhirnya punya kekuatan untuk menengadah. Wajah tipis tirusnya merah demam, airmata mengilati pipi, cairan biru mewarnai bibir hingga ia tampak seperti bocah habis makan gulali warna. Nihongou mengelap noda mengerikan itu dengan ujung lengan baju, sementara Hasebe yang menatapnya kuyu membuat gestur lemah: tangannya bergerak-gerak ragu membentuk telinga di atas kepala. Suara cemas penuh tanda tanya terpanggil dari dalam tenggorokan.

"Ah? Oh, ini. Tidak apa-apa, Hasebe. Hanya efek samping pil," sang kakak tersenyum—yang terasa lebih mirip seringai, dengan gigi taring yang belum menyusut sempurna ke ukuran normal—dan menggerak-gerakkan telinga singa yang masih menyembul di antara rambut legamnya. "Aku minum empat butir hari ini—kebijakan kebun binatang, kau tahu, karena sekarang musim liburan dan kami buka sampai malam. Tenang saja, besok pagi juga sudah normal lagi."

Lucunya, kalimat itu adalah pengulangan pernyataan sang manajer yang tadi harus menenangkan para pegawai yang panik karena ekor dan kuping hewan mereka tidak juga menghilang. Rasanya tadi semacam omong kosong, kata-kata itu sekarang menjadi senjatanya untuk menenangkan Hasebe.

Ironis, bukan? Tapi apalah hidupnya ini jika tidak penuh dengan ironi.

Setelah memastikan Hasebe tidak akan muntah lagi, Nihongou menggendongnya menuju kamar tidur. "Mau makan malam, Hasebe?" Tawarnya, meski ia tahu akan dijawab apa. Hasebe membuat gestur samar yang menyatakan bahwa ia harus puasa (lagi) selama dua belas jam ke depan untuk kepentingan penelitian esok hari. Ia juga menolak obat-obatan pereda mual atau sakit kepala sebab darah dan sistemnya harus selalu bersih—hanya Laboratorium yang boleh memberinya bahan kimia. Itu sudah tercantum dalam Kontrak Kinerja.

Pedih, Nihongou pun memberikan semena-mena bantuan yang dapat ditawarkan: menyalini adiknya dengan kimono tidur. Ingin ia menolak melihat bekas jahitan malang melintang di tubuh Hasebe, seolah ia tak ubahnya monster buatan Frankenstein yang disusun dari organ-organ orang mati. Kecuali bahwa Hasebe adalah sebaliknya: ia adalah kehidupan yang dibuat perlahan layu atas dalih sains dan terobosan teknologi. Luka jahitan itu adalah bukti perjuangan Hasebe di dunia gila ini sebagaimana telinga dan ekor singa di balik celana adalah bukti perjuangan Nihongou.

"Tidurlah, Hasebe," bisiknya, membaringkan adiknya di kasur dan mengelus rambutnya lembut (dan sangat hati-hati. Rambut Hasebe sekarang sangat mudah rontok, sudah hampir ada pitak di bagian belakang kepalanya). "Besok pagi, akan kuantar kau ke tempat kerja."

Meskipun tidak ada yang diinginkan Nihongou selain membiarkan adiknya beristirahat barang sehari saja. Membungkusnya dalam selimut, menyuapinya bubur hangat, membiarkannya tidur tenang hingga pulih sebelum kembali ke laboratorium sebagai sasaran percobaan. Sebelum algojo-algojo berjubah putih yang menamai diri mereka ilmuwan itu menyuntik, membedah, menyumpalkan pipa dalam saluran napas begitu sering hingga si korban tak mampu lagi berbicara, melakukan entah apa lagi pada adiknya dan orang-orang lain yang cukup malang untuk bekerja sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Tidak heran bahwa hewan-hewan domestik pun kini terancam punah. Manusia memang keji, dan setelah puas mengejami makhluk lain hingga tak bersisa kini mereka mulai mengejami kaumnya sendiri.

Nihongou bergelung melingkari Hasebe, lelah menolak insting hewaniah yang masih tertinggal. Dikeluarkannya dengkur menyayang dari dalam dada, suara induk kucing saat menyusui anak-anaknya; ditepuk-tepukkannya ekor di atas Hasebe yang merintih lemah dalam tidurnya. Sesekali kendaraan melintas di luar dan cahaya lampu mereka menerobos jendela, menerangi pigura dengan foto Hakata yang tersenyum ceria.

Hakata tersayang, yang direnggut oleh pemerintah karena kedua kakaknya tak mampu membiayai hidupnya. Hakata termanja, yang kini harus hidup sendirian di Fasilitas, menanti kakak-kakaknya mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk dapat menebusnya kembali.

Sampai saat itu tiba Nihongou harus gagah menjadi singa dan Hasebe harus kuat menjadi kelinci. Kelak, ia percaya, mereka bertiga pasti akan bersama lagi, kemudian Nihongou akan menabung agar mereka dapat memesan tiket menaiki Kumparan Waktu dan kembali ke masa yang terlampau lama, di mana savana adalah savana dan singa adalah singa dan zebra adalah zebra dan ketamakan manusia belum mampu membinasakan segalanya.

"Nanti, Hasebe, kita akan memelihara kambing, sapi, dan kuda. Di sore hari kita akan berlarian di padang rumput, menonton matahari terbenam sambil berbaring di antara bunga..."

...dan mereka akan hidup bahagia, selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

" _Belief is one of the most powerful organic forces in the multiverse. It_ _may not_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _move_ _mountains_ , _exactly_.

 _But_ _it_ _can create someone_ _who_ _can_ _."_

— **T** erry **P** ratchett

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam **ANIMALIA Challenge** , sebuah tantangan menulis fanfiksi yang mengangkat tema tentang fauna terancam punah, yang diadakan di grup **World**.

Saya sedang mencoba membuat format "show don't tell". Jika berkenan memberi kritik dan saran, mohon perhatikan di bagian itu ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
